world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
TEAM MASOCHIST SESSION
(4) CC GM: This is now a TEAM MASOCHIST SESSION (4) CC GM: If you are not TEAM MASOCHIST (4) CC GM: keep your pestering to the Memo (4) CC GM: Capiche? (4) CC GM: Good (4) CC GM: Goood (4) sanguineOracle: sanguineOracle begins griefing conciseTacticianCT => CT, aibohphilicGapeseedAG => AG, traversingAscensionistTA => TA, avianTimbreAT => AT, and aestheticChitin AC => AC. (4) sanguineOracle: SO: I am afraid the time has come. (3) Nullar: AG: ... SIHT HCTIB ]8 (10) Maenam: AC: omq omq whaaaaat ??? (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: Already? I was HOPING for more TIME... (4) sanguineOracle: SO: I am aware you may not like me, or even be aware of who I am. But time is of the essence. I'm bringing you to my haven, for a bit. (4) sanguineOracle: SO: We all were, Balish. (3) Nullar: AG: KCUF FFO (9) Vejant: AT: AWW, shIt, We had a tIMe lIMIt? Nobody ever told Me that... (4) sanguineOracle: In whatever room your character is currently in, a LARGE BLACK PORTAL opens. (4) sanguineOracle: It appears to have wisps or tentacles coming off the edges, twisting around. You cannot see where it leads. (4) sanguineOracle: SO: Quickly, please. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish knows the abnormality, and proceeds forward. (10) Maenam: Maenam: lolol coooooooool (15) Glissa: TA: Whaaa hm. (9) Vejant: AT: Eh, better thaN sIttINg here doIN NothIN. (3) Nullar: AG: wow nty (4) sanguineOracle: SO: AG. Are you implying you're too afraid of what lies on the other side? (15) Glissa: TA: *forced smile* (9) Vejant: Vejant, ever curious, hops into the strange portal. (15) Glissa: TA: Adventure awaits. (15) Glissa: Glissa: Enter ark portal (15) Glissa: dark (10) Maenam: AC: awwwww but Nully !!! (3) Nullar: AG: what does fear have to do with not wanting to go to some matesprit stealing hussy's murderlair (10) Maenam: AC: it looks preeeeeettty totes leqit (3) Nullar: AG: maenam you think everything is legit (10) Maenam: AC: lolol yeah true but (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: Well, I've entered, just waiting for YOU OTHERS. (10) Maenam: AC: this is SUUUUUUPES leqit !!!! (10) Maenam: AC: I can FEEEEL it =:D (3) Nullar: AG: KCUF UOY YLLAICPSE HSILAB (10) Maenam: AC: awwwww okay Nully !!! (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: You can yell at me IN PERSON now. (10) Maenam: AC: see yu around then !!!! (10) Maenam: Maenam doesn't hesitate as she steps into the portal (3) Nullar: Null spends a move action looking Sullen As Fuck. (4) sanguineOracle: SO: I can always leave you there alone, if that is your wish. I'm sure Jack will love finding you like that. (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: PLEASE Libby, don't even THREATEN that. Just WAIT, I'm sure she will come. (3) Nullar: (do we want to rp through null being a spoiled cunt or just skip to where she says fine and goes in xD) (4) sanguineOracle: ((your choice)) (10) Maenam: AC: lol Bally uhhh who iss Jack ??? (15) Glissa: TA: That's what I want to know... (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: The Green Text person, REMEBER him? (4) sanguineOracle: SO: I can't keep this portal up forever, Balish. What shall we do? Mayhaps send AT in after her? (9) Vejant: AT: I've heard he's soMe dude that lIkes kIllIN. Or soMethIN. (3) Nullar: AG: dude who smashed your shoulder and you sent after my eyes glissa, glad you're keeping track (10) Maenam: AC: ohhhhhhh yeah he gave me the SPARKLETEXTS !!! (10) Maenam: AC: buuuuuttt wait (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: I'll GO. (10) Maenam: AC: he's a bad guyy ?? (3) Nullar: At CT (3) Nullar: AT CT's words, Null's heart does a sick flippy thing. DDDD: (3) Nullar: AG: no wtf balish fuck off (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish lingers outside of Nullar's portal. (9) Vejant: AT: I guess he's supposed to be bad. That's What the huMaN I talked to saId, at least. (9) Vejant: AT: He also told Me that SO Was, lIke, a zoMbIe. So I duNNo What's goIN oN, really. (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: We don't have TIME for this, Nullar, come IN or I'll come OUT. (9) Vejant: AT: Yeah, Nullar! There's adveNture aWaItIN! MysterIes aNd shIt! (15) Glissa: ((AG that made no sense)) (2) Balish Aggaro: CT: Please, just... TAKE the step. (3) Nullar: ((what made no sense)) (3) Nullar: ((aren't you the one who got your hand smashed)) (15) Glissa: ((dude who smashed your shoulder and you sent after my eyes glissa, glad you're keeping track)) (2) Balish Aggaro: ((NO)) (3) Nullar: ((wow I'm confusing people again aren't I xDDD) (4) sanguineOracle: ((that was seriad)) (3) Nullar: ((A+ ME GOOD JOB)) (2) Balish Aggaro: ((SERIAD WAS HOLY SHIT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM)) (3) Nullar: ((well that's why it doesn't make sense then P: )) (3) Nullar: ((let's pretend null is as forgetful as I am)) (3) Nullar: Null is looking around pretty frantically for hiding spots, but she settled on grabbing some fabric she'd been using to sew various shittily made disguises, and wraps it around herself. (3) Nullar: AG: on kcuf uoy (3) Nullar: AG: ):>> (10) Maenam: AC: come ooooooooon Nully (10) Maenam: AC: I can even give yu yur (10) Maenam: AC: AWWWEEESOME HOOOOODIEEE !!!!!!! (3) Nullar: AG: does it cover my face (10) Maenam: AC: dunno lol (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish takes a breath, then pushes through the portal. He's aware how it strains Libby, so he is trying to make the process go as fast as possible. (3) Nullar: Null is bundled up like a black mage from early final fantasy and she gives an indignant screech when Balish pops through. (3) Nullar: Ugh he is even cuter than she imagined noooooooooo. (3) Nullar: AG: D:>> (9) Vejant: AT: CoMe oN, I just WaNNa get oN WIth the gaMe. If We're oN a tIMe lIMIt, We'll have to hurry. I thINk. Yeah, probably. (2) Balish Aggaro: "SCREECHING, really Nullar?" Balish gives a smrik, then gestures like he is holding open a door. "COME ON, now, we're all waiting for you." (2) Balish Aggaro: Don't anyone forget Balish is wearing a bright pink hoodie with black stars all over it. (2) Balish Aggaro: ((that was it right? :P)) (3) Nullar: Nullar drops the fabric, and pulls her hoe out, getting in a defensive stance. (10) Maenam: ((yup)) (3) Nullar: AG: someone tell this chump to KCAB EHT KCUF FFO (4) sanguineOracle: ((someone fucking draw that for me. I want fanart of this scene.)) (4) sanguineOracle: SO: Nullar. Either you go with him, or i will bring you through myself. (3) Nullar: Nullar, embarrassingly enough, looks like she's about to cry. (2) Balish Aggaro: "Please listen Nullar, this isn't EXACTLY perfect circumstance." (3) Nullar: AG: SIHT SI GNIPPANRELGGIW (15) Glissa: Glissa: "Wonder if there's anything I can climb in here to pass the time" (2) Balish Aggaro: "You KNOW, going through the portal HURTS Libby, a lot. JUST me coming back out to get you is an ISSUE for her." (3) Nullar: "I don't give a fuck about your stupid girlfriend Balish AGH!" (10) Maenam: AC: lol buuuuttt Nully yur not a wiggler silly (3) Nullar: And with that, Nullar simultaneously begins to cry like a wriggler and tackle leaps at Balish. (3) Nullar: You know, because that always solves problems. (4) sanguineOracle: Is this a Strife? (3) Nullar: (yes) (3) Nullar: (or athletics, idk) (4) sanguineOracle: are you trying to hurt him? (3) Nullar: (incapacitate for now) (2) Balish Aggaro: Roll athletics to dodge out of the way ((still infront of the portal :P)) (3) Nullar: (she might punch him if she gets him down tho) (4) sanguineOracle: then it's strife (4) sanguineOracle: yes balish (4) sanguineOracle: and roll strife, nullar (3) Nullar: 4df+1 => 1,1,1,0,1 = (4) (4) sanguineOracle: balish, roll athletics (2) Balish Aggaro: 4df+3 => 1,1,-1,-1,3 = (3) (4) sanguineOracle: Nullar, you tackle into balish, who fails to dodge. However, you send the both of you tumbling into the portal. (3) Nullar: Nullar: pummel him with little fists, letting your hoe drop pretty uselessly. (4) sanguineOracle: You hear hissing whispers tickling your ears as you pass through the portal, the auditory equivelent of a spicy pepper or a scratchy bath sponge...both uncomfortable and strangely enticing to some. You now stand in the midst of opressive blackness not entirely sure if you are at the end of the tunnel or if you have simplely grown use to the sensation (4) sanguineOracle: As soon as you are all through, the portals close. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish is now under Nullar, being pummeled by little fists. "I SUPPOSE I deserve this, but if we can HOLD OFF on it, for a WHILE at least." (4) sanguineOracle: You spend a few moments in complete darkness, then your sprites all say, in perfect unison. "Oh... right... you require light to see." (16) gearworkTenderGM: Illumenation pours in from an object ahead, a single blue flame lights in the middle of a bronze metal sphere decorated with cut outs in the shape of clouds. The sphere is the center piece of a massive spherical astrolobe of some sort with a small interior ring and a larger outer ring...the outer ring has 12 sheres traveling in a track around it while the inner has only 8...in addition there are 2 much thinner rings, one closer to the center light then the 8 sphere ring and the other further out then the 12 planet ring. Each of these only has one sphere with a small length of chain dangling from it. The base of the astrolobe is covered in dusty gears...before the astrolobe is a alabaster dias marked with a sigel in copper wire twinkling in the dim light...outside this small bubble of faint light there is still nothing but darkness. (3) Nullar: ((wait we all second prototyped? or do some of them garble)) (10) Maenam: ((not second prototyped here (3) Nullar: ((yeah me neither)) (4) sanguineOracle: ((no, you didn't. It seems something else is controlling your sprites.)) (17) Doir (enter): 22:11 (3) Nullar: ((okay cool got it)) (2) Balish Aggaro: "Nullar, if you WOULD..?" (16) gearworkTenderGM: As the light illumenates...you hear a creaking groanreverberate through the floor beneth your feet...something large has started moving (3) Nullar: Yeah Nullar wants to punch him again, sorry. 4df+1 => 1,1,0,-1,1 = (2) (4) sanguineOracle: Any reaction, Balish? (4) sanguineOracle: or are you just gonna take it (15) Glissa: TA: I've felt shifts in the Alternia platelets before but nothing like this D: (10) Maenam: AC: ooohhhhh feeeeeels cooooooooool (2) Balish Aggaro: I'll try a physical restrain, I suppose. 4df+1 => 1,1,0,0,1 = (3) (4) sanguineOracle: are you going to resist, Null? (2) Balish Aggaro: ((that was physique btw not strife)) (4) sanguineOracle: yeah (2) Balish Aggaro: ((good it's what I did :3)) (3) Nullar: Duh. And screech some more. 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,1,1 = (2) physique? or athletics is +2? (15) Glissa: TA: Oh grub, is anyone hurt? (4) sanguineOracle: The sprites continue to act in unison, and heave a great sigh. "Are you QUITE finished? (3) Nullar: "KCUF LLA FO UOY" (10) Maenam: "oh wooooooow you guys look totes cool" Maenam says with a goofy wave to the sprites. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish is now physically restraining Nullar in the form on a forward hug, because that's all he can do from this position. It is all very akward and he would love to get up at some point. (9) Vejant: "You're Not beIN very NIce, Nullar. CaN you, lIke, Not be all beatIN up oN the guy so We caN do gaMe stuff? If that's What thIs Is, of course." (3) Nullar: Nullar is now kicking her feet and thrashing like a small child, and blushing pretty freaking hard at being this close to her one true flavour of the week crush. "TUHS PU DOOLBSSIP" (3) Nullar: She eventually tires out, and tries to break from his grasp to land on her back on the ground beside him. (3) Nullar: 4df+1 => 1,1,-1,-1,1 = (1) (4) sanguineOracle: The sprites continue. "Welcome to the Incipisphere, I suppose. I've gathered you here because I feel it will be safer for you to work as a team. Jack is more likely to attack solitary targets," The sprites all look at Nullar, "Than a group. But a large group would draw attention." (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish eyes the sprites, from the ground of course, doing his best to ignore Nullar, while giving a deathglare to Erndadsprite. "And where have YOU been? Or may I ASSUME that's not you AT ALL. Who is it THEN, controlling you?" (3) Nullar: Nullar hisses in a super dignified manner. Really. Super dignified, I swear. "It's the skank, Balish, come on." (10) Maenam: 1d100 => 79 = (79) (10) Maenam: ((Damnit ignor that)) (9) Vejant: "ThIs Jack guy IsN't all that bad, Is he? I MeaN, I heard he oNly kIlled tWo people, aNd they dIdN't really dIe or soMethIN. HoW bad caN he be?" (2) Balish Aggaro: "I'll INFORM you later, ermmm... YOU." (4) sanguineOracle: "I am the sanguineOracle, known to others as Libby or... the Skank, apparently." (3) Nullar: Nullar gives a thumbs up and a mean face. (4) sanguineOracle: "I cannot bring you out to where I am, but this is the closest place I can bring you, before I send you to a Land." (2) Balish Aggaro: Nullar does not do that, still in a bearhug (15) Glissa: TA: Well, that sounds exciting!! (10) Maenam: "oh my god tooooooote Glissa!!!" (3) Nullar: In that case Nullar goes to bite Balish's neck like a wild animal, duh. (9) Vejant: "Oh, sWeet, caN It be My laNd? My laNd Was, lIke, the coolest thINg to ever be a thINg. FlyIN shIt all over the place!" (3) Nullar: uh, strife? 4df+1 => 0,1,-1,1,1 = (2) (4) sanguineOracle: The sprites grumble. "Do I need to DO something about her?" (2) Balish Aggaro: "And here I thought we would be ABLE to see one another. I guess that will have to..." Balish is cut off by the literal pain in his neck. If I can, I would like to use the hoodie as a block to instead have Nullar bite the fabric around the awfully cut neckhole. (2) Balish Aggaro: "She'll CALM DOWN, but I'm not letting her GO until I can trust she won't LUNGE at our sprites." (3) Nullar: "MMF GNNNIUL TA OO OO KKFF" (10) Maenam: Maenam is shocked by Nullar's actions "N..Nully!!! Do... do you not like... dig the hoodie I made for Bally?" (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish stands, hauling the smaller troll up as well. (9) Vejant: "So, lIke, Is thIs part of the gaMe? Or are you tWo, lIke, just MessIN arouNd? I'M stIll Not really sure." (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish glares at Nullar, and says "Behave, if you WOULD, or else I'll get Maenam to make you something so you ALWAYS stand out." (3) Nullar: Nullar snarls but she is probably off her feet so she can't really do much by way of struggling anymore. She lets go of the fabric long enough to hiss in his ear. "TEL OG TEL OG" (10) Maenam: Maenam gasps, suddenly hit with inspiration. "Oh my god... lime green sweater vest and cap combo... WITH RHINESTONE LININGS!!!" she says, eagerly searching through a handbag for a notepad or something (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish genetly lowers the shorter troll down, letting her get a foothold during the descent, the letting go while stepping back simultaneously, creating a space between him and the other trolls. (4) sanguineOracle: "Enough." The sprites tilt their heads in unison, narrowing their eyes. "I am trying to give you assistance with the game you're playing, not provide a therapy session." (4) sanguineOracle: "But if you require one, I can lay down some serious truths right now." (3) Nullar: Nullar picks her hoe back up, and uses her free hand to flick off the respective sprites. (2) Balish Aggaro: "Libby, dear, try not to SAY ANYTHING that I would like to keep PRIVATE." Balish glances apprecensivly between the sprites and Nullar. Ug, what a headache, no wonder he's never thought much about quadrants. (4) sanguineOracle: "Balish. You went about informing your best friend of your new romantic prospects incorrectly. She is hurt by that. Nullar, you didn't pursue him for years upon years. Did you think he'd wait forever? Don't you think you're being childish, keeping your affections secret, then DEMANDING he acknowledge them only once he has moved on? Do you think this makes you look like a good matesprit? To ANYONE?" The sprites all seem to smooth skirts they don't have. "Now. Last time I checked, despite this SQUABBLE, you two are FRIENDS. Can you at least pretend that that means something?" The sprites raise their eyebrows. (3) Nullar: Nullar is quite too busy crying again over hearing Balish call Libby 'dear' to listen too much. She looks around for an exit and, finding none, shakes her head. She doesn't really think they're friends any more, to be honest. (18) Glissa (enter): 22:39 (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish raises an eyebrow, but this is the same Libby he's spoken to time and time again, and that did nothing but prove it. He glances at Nullar, frowning at a flash of pain, but glances back to the sprites. "I'll CATCH her up, or SOMEONE will. Please, CONTINUE." (16) gearworkTenderGM: The ground groans again and shudders, the thin layer of dust raising (4) sanguineOracle: The sprites turn and look at the machine. "The Gears turn. And faster than I'd like. I suppose I must explain a Gemini session to you." (18) Glissa: Glissa sits down and waits patiently waiting for this adventure to begin, chin resting on gentle fists. (4) sanguineOracle: "As I'm sure many of you have surmised. Your world is gone, as it was always destined to die at that moment. But the death of your world may only be the begining of the next, should your session prove fertile. But it seems that there was a rare occurance in the birth of the universe you came from, there are 2 species that qualify to play the game." (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish glances around the room while the sprites do the creepy thing of speaking at the same time. No exits... Unfortunate, but he'll just have to trust Libby. There's Nullar, inconsolible, causing a twing of pain somewhere, Maenam looking ever so confused, almost to be expected, and two others, one Glissa, sitting and looking impatient, and the other... Balish has no idea who the other is, and should find out asap. "So that's WHY we've been paired with those... HUMANS. Unfortunate ACCIDENT rather than a rare occurance." (4) sanguineOracle: " Both you and the others, the humans, are heroes of destiny here. And long have your consorts awaited you on your worlds, waiting for you to arrive and for Skaia to reach it's true form. But alas, destiny is fickle, and equally fickle are your weak minded consorts." (4) sanguineOracle: " Normally, the rules of these games are simple...as each hero arrives Skaia evolves, and the infinate stalemate between black and white comes to an end. You would travel between your gates, each time getting closer to the great reward. But your consorts could not wait, and they have abandoned their purpose. The gates have been locked, by your consorts neglect, or your denizens wrath." (9) Vejant: "WaIt, locked? AWW, MaN, does that MeaN We caN't WIN thIs? The gaMe Was souNdINg so cool, too... ThIs doesN't souNd fuN aNyMore." (3) Nullar: (so please check masochist memo) (10) Maenam: Maenam is currently jotting down notes, either about the rules of the game or about replacing the rhinestone with polkadots (10) Maenam: It's hard to tell with her (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish blinks, taking this to heart. So many question... But that can wait, pulling us here must have been a strain on Libby, there must me a reason other than to tell us information about the game. (4) sanguineOracle: "You must unlock the gates to proceed towards your final goal. Your sprites will know more about what must be done, but expect cryptic riddles rather then direct advice." (4) sanguineOracle: " And thanks to SOMEONE prototyping a piece of me, it seems I must abide by the same stupid rules about cryptic puzzle shit" (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish can't help but snicker, but does so behind a hand and as quiet as possible. (9) Vejant: "RIddles are fuN, though. Better thaN Not beINg able to WIN or soMethIN, rIght? They're uuh... Not goNNa be all talkIN IN uNIsoN lIke thIs all the tIMe, though, rIght? That's kINda creepy." (18) Glissa: "I can tell you about creepy later heh *wonk*" (10) Maenam: "Awwww i think its pretty cool though" (2) Balish Aggaro: "So to get our sprite to HELP US, we must first take ANOTHER OBJECT and fuse them ONCE MORE, correct? TWO and then they SPEAK, that is what happened in Jossik's CASE." (4) sanguineOracle: "But be glad, the game would be unwinable at this point without my intervention. Don't get me wrong your startlingly efficient entry was wonderful,but it would have caused trouble right from the begining. Since you will be opporating at teams in a geminai session I believe your chances of victory although slim are far better then any other configuration." (4) sanguineOracle: " The drawback is, there must be a rotating team leader, to bare the burden of heroism. There will also be a matter to handle as you cross the gates, but I would prefer not to frighten you." (4) sanguineOracle: "And yes, balish. Without my intervention, this could not speak." (9) Vejant: Vejant gives a little jump of excitement at the mention of a leader. "Oh shIt, If We Need a leader, It should totally be Me! I'M lIke the best leader at everythIN!" (4) sanguineOracle: "If that is what your teammates desire." (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish blinks taking this all in. Team leader? He supposes he will have to take his turn at the mantel, but in these tender stages, it may not be the best ides. But seriously, what kind of idiot would wish that responsibilit- (18) Glissa: "I'm fine with that, Vejant. I think you'll be a great leader!" (10) Maenam: "Oh my god like... I dunno you all that well dude but uhhhh yeah Vejjy should be the leader!!!" (3) Nullar: Nullar is completely uninterested in this whole ordeal and tries to stealth her way into some part of the 'room' where no one can see her utter humiliation. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish snappes from thought and glares at the unfamiliar troll, a plan coming to mind. He glances to Maenam, with a small smile "Maenam, don't you think it would be a good idea to take this responsibility YOURSELF? I mean, we are UNUSED to following the orders of... Whoever that is, but the HEIRESS herself? Besides, it will ONLY BE for a short time, and better to get it out of the way FIRST." (15) Glissa (exit): 23:07 (3) Nullar: Well, that gets a reaction out of Null, in the form of a long suffering groan. "UUUUUGGGGHHHHHHGGGUUUUUU" (9) Vejant: "AWW, MaN, pullIN the blood card? That's Not eveN cool, dude. LIke, does that shIt eveN Matter IN here?" (10) Maenam: Maenam thinks about this for a bit "Oh yeaaaahhhhhhh...." she says and ponders for a bit "uhhhhh but wait... el oh el duhhhh! I gave up being the Heiress remember Bally!" She giggles a bit "Duhhhhh!!!!" (2) Balish Aggaro: "Do not call me 'dude', and are you even AWARE of the responsibilities to face? I'd rather not place my life on the first idiot who raises his hand, RATHER someone I trusted." (3) Nullar: "dude it's four against one, pissblood's the leader" (3) Nullar: Null continues to lurk in the darkness. (4) sanguineOracle: "Very well. Part of the Leader's responsibility is to sacrifice a limb, for the safety of the party. That way I can ressurect them if need be." The sprites all raise their hands, which appear to have grown long, terrifying claws. "So, arm or leg?" (9) Vejant: "It's just a gaMe, rIght? I MeaN, It's Not lIke I ha- hold the fuck up What?" (2) Balish Aggaro: "Perhaps you WERE the one for this job, Gold Blood." Balish says with a smirk. (4) sanguineOracle: The sprites all begin to giggle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm terrible at troll humor." (3) Nullar: Nullar is disappointed it was a joke. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish is moreso. (9) Vejant: "Oh, uuh... haha... ha... yeah, huMor. FuNNy." (9) Vejant: Vejant sits, trying to hide the aftereffects of the sudden burst of adrenaline. Jokes. Yeah. Funny. (4) sanguineOracle: "You will face many more terrifying things along the way. Most of you will probably die." (3) Nullar: "Like you did?" Nullar asks. "Remind me again why you didn't stay dead, by the way?" (10) Maenam: Maenam snickers at this "el oh el spritdude you like, really ARE bad at troll humor!" (4) sanguineOracle: the sprites begin to circle maenam. "yes... Heiress. How would you make the joke?" (18) Glissa: Glissa stands, perking up at the sudden idea of losing her life and her ability to explore. Moreover, losing her new found friends she was hoping to adventure with.. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish glares over to where Nullar is hiding, then offers a long sigh, and glances toward Glissa's movement. "Scared?" (10) Maenam: Maenam chuckles a bit and is completely unphazed by the sprites circling "uuuummmmmm... oh oh, okay uh... why did the troll cross the transportation clearing?" (9) Vejant: "Are these, uuh... terrIfyINg thINgs, lIke, stuff that We caN fIght? I'M a lot better at fIghtIN thaN choppIN My lIMbs off. Or Was that aNother joke?" (4) sanguineOracle: "i don't know, Heiress, why?" (10) Maenam: She chuckles "TO GET TO THE GREENBLOOD'S LOAD GAPER ON THE OTHER SIDE EL OH EL" she shouts, laughing to herself as if she is gog's gift to comedy. God's horrible, horrible gift. (18) Glissa: Glissa glances at Nullar, hoping she will be able to use her fiery passion for strength, and then Vejant, curious and cautious, always seeking understanding, then Balish. 'Scared'. Have I ever been scared before a high and dangerous climb? No. Not scared. Just anticipatory of what's to come. Always looking up. Glissa meets Balish eyes and gives a genuine smirk while shaking her head. Then looks on at the action continuing to unfold. (4) sanguineOracle: The sprites look over their shoulders at Vejant. "You can fight some of them. Some will just swallow you whole." (2) Balish Aggaro: "Good. If we had ANOTHER knocking their knees together, I don't know HOW I would be able to keep this TEAM afloat." He let's the Heiress's joke float around, remaining unphased. He's heard it all before, from the same mouth, glub me merciful. (9) Vejant: "ThIs gaMe doesN't souNd lIke It's very faIr. I vote We avoId the bIg thINgs that WaNNa eat us, aNd go beat up the rest of It. That souNds lIke It'd be fuN." (16) gearworkTenderGM: The gears spring to life as if the motion of the gears deep bellow has finally made its way here...the astrolobe begins to slowly turn, playing a haunting music box melody. (4) sanguineOracle: Suddenly the sprites all stop, and turn, focusing on Nullar. "Don't you DARE." (4) sanguineOracle: "I know you're trying to message him. You will just draw his Ire. And we don't need that right now." (3) Nullar: Nullar's unrepentant, fangy grin is all that's visible of her in the darkness. (3) Nullar: ((great timing cuz I have to go)) (3) Nullar: ((in like five min)) (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish jumps a little. "Nullar? No, there must be a MISTAKE. RIGHT Nullar?" (4) sanguineOracle: "Balish. Do something. Or I will have to. She's trying to contact Jack." (3) Nullar: "It's about time your, unfortunate status of living was made more obvious." (3) Nullar: --AG attempts to troll PP-- (10) Maenam: Maenam stops chuckling and looks over at Nullar "Nully that joke wasn't very good, oh em gee..." (3) Nullar: AG: hey uh shits about to go down but (2) Balish Aggaro: No, no, not like this. Balish sprits over to the corner, taking the distance with long legs. (3) Nullar: AG: just thought you should know (2) Balish Aggaro: What to swipe messaging system? (9) Vejant: "SerIously, Is thIs Jack guy really all that bad? I just kINda heard he's soMe super bad guy Who kIlled but dIdN't kIll tWo people aNd Made theM zoMbIes." (4) sanguineOracle: Strife, it would be contested. (3) Nullar: AG: and I still expect to know who's after me once I tell you this (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish rolls Strife 4df+2 => 0,1,0,0,2 = (3) (3) Nullar: AG: man are you even online damn he runs fast (3) Nullar: ((defend with what)) (4) sanguineOracle: Nullar, athletics to defend (10) Maenam: Maenam gasps at Vejant's words "but... that's not cool at all Vejjy! Zombies are toooootes gross!" (3) Nullar: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,0,2 = (0) (16) gearworkTenderGM: PP is uncontactable here (16) gearworkTenderGM: For some reason (4) sanguineOracle: Nullar, you fail to dodge, and Balish gets his hand on your device. It's another contested strife to take it, balish. (16) gearworkTenderGM: {S} (3) Nullar: Nullar snarls, just managing to read her message send failure before the device is put hands on. (2) Balish Aggaro: I assume you mean break it? (4) sanguineOracle: do you want to break it (2) Balish Aggaro: Clearly (9) Vejant: "Yeah, I kNoW! But appareNtly, lIke, thIs SO persoN Is oNe of 'eM. Or soMethIN. That huMaN told Me all kINds of WeIrd stuff." (3) Nullar: 4df+2 => 1,-1,-1,0,2 = (1) (18) Glissa: "Guys..." (2) Balish Aggaro: ((strife)) 4df+2 => 0,1,1,-1,2 = (3) (16) gearworkTenderGM: The machine at the center of the room turns, heedless of the teams squabbles...the platform with the strange sigel begins to rise, slowly but surely (18) Glissa: "Guys please look.." (18) Glissa: "Guys something is happening!" (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish is too preoccupied at the moment, clearly. (9) Vejant: With both Glissa and the rising motion of the machine, Vejant finally turns his attention to the center of the room. He stands back up, looking on with curiosity. (10) Maenam: Maenam looks over at the sigel with widening eyes. "Woooooaaaahhhh" (9) Vejant: "Is thIs, lIke, part of the gaMe, too? ThIs Is good, rIght?" (3) Nullar: Nullar would counter with another hit but unfortunately her player really has to go, so she concedes. She is not allowed to be harmed, and I would prefer if she is left with at least one of her many computing devices hidden stealthily on her person. She may be knocked out, however. (4) sanguineOracle: "Destiny waits for no one." Nullar's phone is broken. (4) sanguineOracle: yes (4) sanguineOracle: she has a computing device (4) sanguineOracle: but is unconscious (4) sanguineOracle: because shenanigans (3) Nullar: ((thanks guys and sorry, will try to come back later)) (2) Balish Aggaro: ((I was going to do that :()) (3) Nullar: ((leaving everything up so I can read, was a pleasure)) (4) sanguineOracle: ((KK, TTYL)) (3) Nullar: (<3)> (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish, blood boiling with frustration, glances at the sigel "And WHAT is THAT." (18) Glissa: Standing near Maenam, Glissa slowly walks over to her as not to cause any more disturbance than necessary.. "I hope this is good" she whipers, looking on bewildered still (9) Vejant: "Well, obvIously, It's a bIg... MachINe... thINg." (16) gearworkTenderGM: The platform rises now it is about a foot and a half off the ground...the copper wire begins to glow faintly as one of the planets in the astrolobe begins to glow faintly...now that the GOLD colored flame is dancing inside the planetary model, you can see that someone has scratched a symbol into it's surface (16) gearworkTenderGM: (see whiteboard) (16) gearworkTenderGM: Is anyone standing on the platform? (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish is in a corner beside Nullar's unconcious corpse, so no. How about you guys? (9) Vejant: I never went over there, no. If we need somebody to, he'd be curious enough to check it out. (16) gearworkTenderGM: (if you can't see the symbol on the whiteboard, scroll down please) (4) sanguineOracle: (scroll down on green board guys, he did it at the bottom (10) Maenam: (is it the V ?) (2) Balish Aggaro: ((five probably)) (10) Maenam: (well yeah, just clarifiying (4) sanguineOracle: yes the V (18) Glissa: {if you're lost just as i was a minute ago it's a roman numeral symbol for 5) (2) Balish Aggaro: ((...)) (9) Vejant: "So, uuh... SprIte lady? Why's It MovIN aNd gloWIN aNd stuff? Is that supposed to happeN?" (4) sanguineOracle: "The Gateway is Open. Take it." (2) Balish Aggaro: Oh good, a gateway. Balish's head is starting to swim, but he listens to Libby, picking up Nullar and tossing her over his shoulder. He's still shaken that she would... No, he'll think about that later. Confindence in his stride, he walks up to the astrolobe, eye narrow and lips forced together. (9) Vejant: Vejant gives a small shrug. "AlrIght, Whatever you say." He steps forward, moving towards the platform. Along the way, he pauses for a moment to take a closer look at the symbol, but moves on again fairly quickly. "ThIs gaMe had better get fuN after thIs." (10) Maenam: Maenam steps beside Balish with a goofy grin on her face. "Oh em gee Bally, you never told me this game was soooooooo coooool!" (10) Maenam: She looks over at Nullar over his shoulder "um.. did Nully not feel too good?" (4) sanguineOracle: "She's sleeping." (4) sanguineOracle: "You should go through, and go to Vejant's Land." (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish nods. "YEAH, so FUN." He lets out a sigh, before stepping out of the way. "Ladies FIRST, Maenam." (9) Vejant: Vejant perks up at this, grinning. "AWW, yes! I kNeW It had to be the best laNd!" Now, with the knowledge that he's headed back to his own land, he totally ignores Balish's offer of kindness towards the ladies and jumps through the gateway. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish sighs, muttering "IDIOT" under his breath. (10) Maenam: Maenam snickers as Vejant jumps into the portal "el oh el someones like, tooooootes syked to get going! See you on the other side Bally! You too Glissa!" she says, giving the purpleblood beside her a quick hug before jumping into the portal (2) Balish Aggaro: Oh, good, physical contact. Balish motions with his head toward Glissa, with a small smirk. "What, AFRAID?" (18) Glissa: Glissa, hoping no one else will have to suffer mercilessly, and yet trying not to kick herself for letting it hapen, walking forward into a new life. "God, I hope I see my mountains again.." (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish pauses, Nullar hanging comically over his shoulder. "I was KIND OF hoping to see you, to be HONEST. Suppose that was OVERZEALOUS, but I hoped all the same." (4) sanguineOracle: The two remaining sprites turn towards Balish. "I can't bring you to where I am, not yet. Many more things must happen." They look at Nullar. "Don't be too hard on her. She is hurting and confused, and needs a friend now, more than anything else." (6) Kate Wightt AA: Glissas game crashed, taking over on mine (2) Balish Aggaro: "Maybe it's TIME to admit I can't be that PERSON for her, anymore. I'll TRY Libby, but if she TRIES something like that AGAIN... I don't KNOW what I'd do." (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish snickers. "Being rather OVERDRAMATIC, aren't we? Well, I'm OFF, don't be a STRANGER, you know I'd ALWAYS love to talk." (4) sanguineOracle: "Feel free to pester me any time, Balish. I'm always listening." (4) sanguineOracle: The sprites urge you through the portal. (2) Balish Aggaro: Balish nods, mutters something incomprehensible to everyone including himself, then pushes through the portal. (16) gearworkTenderGM: Stepping onto the platform you are whisked away, not the dreadful yet enticing embrace of the first portal...but the panicked exileration of free falling. You appear with a *POP*.....You are on the deck of some sort of large wooden and steel ship suspended by a huge gas filled ballon and driven by a bellows like device. Welcome to the Land of Airships and Aether...to be exact, on the deck of HPS MACROPUS. Your sudden arrival has startled a young OCTOPUS DECK HAND, making bubbles rapidly rise in his OVER AIR BREATHING APERATUS. He drops all 8 of his SWABING UTENSILS and FLIPS THE FUCK OUT, tentecles writhing everywhere. (10) Maenam: Maenam blinks a few times and immediately tries to calm him down "Oh em geeeee chill out octodude!" (4) sanguineOracle: And that's where we'll leave off for Team Masochist (2) Balish Aggaro: Woohoo. (4) sanguineOracle: Sometime before Saturday, you need to decide what times work for you (4) sanguineOracle: and we'll schedule your session (10) Maenam: cool beans (16) gearworkTenderGM: Next time! Adventuring in the Land of Airships and Aether (6) Kate Wightt AA: TA: ((thanks guys. will check in before then. peace)) (2) Balish Aggaro: soooo how do we go about posting? (2) Balish Aggaro: if we do at all (4) sanguineOracle: clean up the log (4) sanguineOracle: post it under the date's log (4) sanguineOracle: as "TEAM MASOCHIST SESSION" (2) Balish Aggaro: igotthis (14) dean: Disconnecting from server... (14) dean (exit): 00:06 (16) gearworkTenderGM: Disconnecti